1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to accessing phase change memory device. More particularly, certain embodiments relate to determining access information which describes an access of a phase change memory cell.
2. Background Art
Phase change memory (PCM) uses a class of materials that switch between two phases having distinct electrical characteristics, associated with two different crystallographic structures. More particularly, a PCM cell may variously change between an amorphous, disorderly phase and a crystalline (or polycrystalline) orderly phase. The two phases are hence associated with resistivities of different values.
Currently, the alloys of elements of group VI of the periodic table, such as Te or Se, referred to as chalcogenides or chalcogenic materials, can be used advantageously in phase change memory cells. One promising chalcogenide is formed from an alloy of Ge, Sb and Te—i.e. Ge2Sb2Te5. The resistivity of phase change materials may vary by several orders of magnitude upon switching between the fully set (crystalline) state to the fully reset (amorphous) state.
Improvements in data storage and access rates for computer components and/or platforms impose requirements which are increasingly burdensome on overall system design, and PCM is not exempt from these impositions. Previous techniques for implementing PCM—including techniques determining how and/or when PCM cells may be accessed—are increasingly in conflict with new, stricter design specifications which system designers and industry standards are introducing.